


Savvy Shopper

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Savvy Shopper

"You should see what they have in this Muggle sex toy catalogue, Severus." Harry turned the pages back until he found the item he was looking for. "Listen to this: ' _When worn, normal body moisture and heat will make them more pliable and flavorful. The more you lick, the better they taste so lick well before eating_.' Can you imagine?"

Harry watched as Severus set aside the book he was reading—a potions theory book, Harry thought with a mental yawn—and noted with interest the heated look Severus was sending toward him.

"What other _items_ to they have in that catalogue of yours?" Severus asked, voice pitched low and Harry shivered.

"They have plugs, lube, knickers, lots of stuff for women really." Severus had stood up and was leaning down toward Harry, a hand on either arm of the chair. "Are you interested in that sort of thing?"

"You would look absolutely edible in a pair of knickers." Severus trailed a finger over Harry's growing erection, the denim beginning to dig into his tender skin. He grabbed the catalogue and tossed it on the floor, then pulled Harry to standing. "Perhaps you'd like to see the catalogues _I_ prefer to peruse."

As he was led off into the bedroom, Harry grinned. Severus was going to love what he had on under his clothes as Harry _had_ been shopping from the catalogue he'd found under Severus's bed.


End file.
